


Not The Only One

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not The Only One

**Title:** Not The Only One  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) prompt: Undone  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, take your insulin! *g*  
 **A/N:** Yes, it's fluffy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not The Only One

~

“I’m in love with you.”

“What’d you say?” Harry looked utterly gobsmacked, and Ron wished he could unsay what he’s just blurted out. But really, it had been all Harry’s fault! Standing there, looking achingly hot, his robes hanging off him in shreds, showing his muscled chest and arms to their utmost advantage... No wonder he’d come undone!

“That’s not something you can take back,” Harry said, stepping close. “Words like that can’t be undone, so... did you mean it?”

Ron exhaled and nodded.

Harry smiled. “Good,” he said, taking Ron’s hand. “I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

~


End file.
